1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light scanning recording device for scanning a recording material with a light beam modulated with an image signal to record an image on the recording medium, and more particularly to a light scanning recording device having means for monitoring an auxiliary scanning speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been proposed various light scanning recording devices which operate by modulating a light beam with an image signal, deflecting the modulated light beam with a light deflector to scan a recording medium with the deflected light beam in a main scanning direction, and feeding the medium in a direction substantially normal to the main scanning direction thereby to record a two-dimensional image represented by the image signal on the recording medium.
In the light scanning recording devices of this type, the auxiliary scanning speed at which the recording medium is fed may be varied for some reasons. When the auxiliary scanning speed is varied, the length of a recorded image in the auxiliary scanning speed may become incorrect or the time required to record one image on the recording medium may be altered.